


Vinalla Umbrella

by ackles_ass_equation



Series: Let Me Love You [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Sharing, Dom Sam, Dom/sub Undertones, First Kiss, First Time, Implied Cock Slut Dean, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Dean, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_ass_equation/pseuds/ackles_ass_equation
Summary: Sam finds a BDSM app on Dean's phone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (May or may not be talking about an app I may or may not have on my phone.) Enjoy!

 

Sam walked into the garage to see Dean standing by the open door of the Impala giving himself a pat down. Dean looked up when he heard Sam's heavy footsteps.

"I forgot my phone, it's on my nightstand. Can you go get it," Dean asked.

"And why would I do that?" It was a pointless question. They both knew why and they both knew he'd go get the phone.

"Because you love me," Dean cocked his head to the side without missing a beat.

Sam rolled his eyes and turned to go back down the hall to Dean's room.

Sam had never had an active habit of snooping when it came to his brother. But he just couldn't seem to help himself when Dean had left odd screens up on his phone or laptop. Like now.

Dean had a weather app open on his phone. Which confused Sam since not five minutes before they made their way to the car Dean had asked Sam if he knew what the weather was supposed to be like for the day.

Sam picked up the phone and inspected it carefully. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Sam hadn't realized his finger was on the screen until all of sudden it went dark. As quickly as it happened, a keypad appeared. Oh, now Sam had to snoop. It would feel wrong not to.

It took Sam one try to unlock the app. (Of course, Dean would pick Sam's birthday. Sam would have to mock him about it as soon as he figured out what on earth this app was.)

The first thing that stood out to Sam was the dark background and the numerous photos of men in a grid. Sam immediately thought it was a dating app. And after going through the app, that's exactly what it was.  But that was far from the beginning. It was a BDSM dating app.

Sam wasn't sure if he regretted it or not when he opened Dean's messages.

Every single (about two dozen from what Sam could tell) person Dean was talking to, all of them were male. Sam knew he shouldn't have opened any of the actual conversations between Dean and these men, but he couldn't help himself as he tapped on the one at the top of the list. He knew he definitely shouldn’t have read any the messages. But one word caught his eye before he could realize what he was doing.

_Incest._

After reading a few more sentences, Sam saw they more talking about specifically brother/brother incest. Sam made quick work of scanning through the rest of Dean’s conversation. Sam concluded that in almost every single conversation, brother/brother incest had been brought up, every time by Dean. Sam also made a side note that all of the guys were obviously dominant. And as far as Sam could tell, Dean _loved_ it.

Sam had been in his own thoughts, not able to wrap his mind around this enough to know how he felt about this, that he hadn’t heard Dean come in and walk behind him.

“What are you doing with my phone,” Dean’s demanding voice startled Sam enough that he dropped the device.

Face up. There was no way of hiding exactly what Sam was looking at before Dean came in.

Dean backed up slowly, eyes wide with shock.

“What did you see,” Dean asked when his back hit the door frame. Sam couldn’t form words to answer. “What did you see, Sam?”

“Everything,” Sam whispered, looking down. It took him a second to realize he was smiling. “I saw it all, Dean. Even all the conversations you’ve been having with these people.”

Dean fell to his knees in defeat.

“Sam, I can explain.”

Sam looked up and at Dean’s tired and terrified face. Dean avoided his eye and cast his gaze downward.

“Explain what, Dean? I saw the messages. I saw what you want. I saw what you said to those people. Do you know what you said, Dean?” A tear slid down Dean’s cheek as he nodded. Sam walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him. “You told them how in love you were with your kid brother. How often you wished you could just lean over and kiss him. How often you wished he’d make the first move and just take you.”

Sam slid his hand between Dean’s knees. Dean looked hesitantly into Sam’s eyes. Sam gently tugged Dean’s legs apart so he could lean in closer. Their foreheads pressed together and their noses brushed.

“Sam,” Dean whispered, eyes fluttering shut.

“Do you want me to stop,” Sam asked in an equally hushed voice.

“No.”

The first touch of their lips was barely enough to be considered a kiss, but it was enough for both of them to confirm what they had secretly hoped for over two decades. Dean tried to chase him when Sam pulled back but was met with a hand on his shoulder.

“How about we skip breakfast and I spend the rest of the day taking you apart piece by piece by doing everything you mentioned wanting to those men.”

Sam fought the urge for jealousy at the thought of the other people who got to see this side of his brother. He’d make Dean delete the app later. There were more pressing matters to take care at the moment.

Dean’s face lit up with a smile and within a second flat, Sam found himself laying on his back in Dean’s bed. Dean had his face hidden in the crook of Sam’s neck, biting and licking and kissing the available skin as he quickly undid the belt on Sam’s jeans. Once done, Dean moved down Sam’s body until his face was at level with Sam’s crotch. Dean unbuttoned and unzipped the denim and swiftly reached his hand inside the elastic of Sam’s boxer. As soon as Dean had Sam’s hard-enough-to-cut-through-diamonds cock, Dean applied kitten licks and tiny bits of suction up and down the down and back again.

A few seconds of this was all Dean could manage before bringing the whole cock in his mouth and letting his jaw go slack. He looked up at Sam with pleading eyes, silently begging.

“Are you sure,” Sam asked breathlessly. Dean nodded as best as he could. “Tap out if it becomes too much.”

Sam leaned back and reached his hand out to thread through Dean’s hair. Dean hummed in approval and appreciation, leaning his head into the touch. Sam set a slow pace at first but got faster with each thrust. Dean’s tongue never stopped moving, even shoving the tip of it in the slit of Sam’s cock every chance he got. Sam sat up a little to look at his brother. Dean looked like he was in heaven, even though he had drool running down his chin and his jaw must be starting to ache by now. Sam’s orgasm snuck up on him and overthrow him. He fell back as the warm pleasure filled his body, causing him to shudder.

As he came back down, he realized Dean was licking up the come that had spilled from his mouth on Sam’s sensitive dick. Sam used the hand that was still in Dean’s hair to gently tug him away. Dean whined pathetically but did as he was silently told. Dean leaned over Sam’s body and bent his head down to kiss Sam.

This kiss was much more satisfying than the first. Sam opened his mouth and Dean following the example nearly the same second. Sam held back a moan as he tasted his come in Dean’s mouth. The come Dean apparently hadn’t swallowed. They kissed until it was all gone, the both of them drinking their share of it.

Dean lifted up to look at Sam and speak.

“That’s only beginning of my list.”

Yeah, this was a good day to snoop. 


End file.
